The Giver: Jonas Does the Unthinkable
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Jonas, bored with life in his community, does something nobody ever thought he would do and gets a few others to do the same. Nudity abounds! Rated M.


**The Giver: Jonas Does the Unthinkable**

** I just got done reading The Giver, something I haven't read in ages, so I got this idea. Jonas and some others will be completely out of character, but I thought it would be funny. :) Rated M for rather sexual innuendos. This is set toward the end of the book, but Jonas has not thought of trying to escape, and Gabe was born later and has not been Released. Jonas would be about fifteen now. It's just a quick one shot that I had milling around in my head.**

Jonas had been to The Giver for three years now. He had been given many memories. Some were pleasant, like boat rides, families celebrating Christmas, sunshine, sled rides. He had also been given some unpleasant ones, like getting a sunburn, seeing a elephant cruelly murdered for its tusks, and war.

Jonas thought how, in the community, nobody really made memories worthwhile. They did the same thing, day after day, month after month, and year after year. They got up, had breakfast that the food delivers brought, shared dreams, went to school or work, had their recreation and/or volunteer hours, came home, had dinner, shared their feelings for the day, did homework, and went to bed. It was the same thing. The only differences were the occasional holiday, or the Ceremonies every December. Nothing was ever _different. _It was _boring._

Jonas decided to change that. He'd been given some interesting memories the day before, of people making fools of themselves among other interesting things. Time to give other people some memories in a whole new way.

At breakfast, his parents and little sister, Lily sat for breakfast. Gabe sat in his little chair, eating his breakfast and cooing at everyone.

"Father," piped up Jonas. He was chewing with his mouth open, and presented his family with a lovely view of eggs being masticated in his mouth. "I think Gabe crapped himself. Smells like shit in here."

His parents and Lily stared. Nobody ever swore or cursed in the community. Nobody even knew what a curse word was.

"What does crapped and shit mean?" asked Lily.

"Uh, it means he relieved himself," said Jonas.

"That's an odd word," said his mother. She repeated it. "Shit, shit, shit. Crapped, crapped. Did you learn those in language acquisition?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jonas.

Gabe was changed and Jonas got ready for school.

He and Asher rode to school. Jonas rode slowly and distracted Asher (which wasn't hard) so they would be late on purpose.

They entered into the classroom. Asher apologized and everyone and everyone said they accepted it. The teacher looked to Jonas, expecting his apology.

"I'm not sorry," said Jonas. "I was masturbating at home and that's why I was late. And I'm not sorry, because it was awesome."

The class stared. Nobody even knew was masturbation was. Only Jonas knew because of some memories The Giver had given him (warning him that the following might be embarrassing, but The Giver had to give him all the memories at some point or other).

"What's that?" asked a student.

Jonas explained in detail.

The class was shocked. The teacher spluttered, not even knowing what to say. All she knew was that no one ever touched there privates in the community.

Jonas turned to the class. "That's why were given those pills. It makes it so you have no sexual feeling whatsoever. Oh, I'm sorry, you know those as Stirrings. Well, Stirrings means wanting someone in a sexual manner." He pointed to Fiona. "I think you're hot, so I masturbated while thinking of you."

Fiona flushed red, hardly even knowing why she was embarrassed.

"We should get naked and do something sometime!" he said.

Fiona blinked. Nobody was allowed to look at another person's nakedness. The only time it was allowed was like when a baby was having its diaper changed or when an old person was being bathed, in the House of The Old.

"Come, everybody get naked! Orgy!" shouted Jonas, ripping his tunic off.

Jonas, butt naked, jumped on the teacher's desk and shook his bobbly bits at the class. The class was in an uproar.

"Come on, Asher!"

Asher stuttered. "Th-that's not allowed in the rule b-book."

"It is! When your fourteen, were supposed to!" Jonas lied.

Nobody had really ever read the rulebook. Rules were taught mostly just by living in the community. Everybody mostly learned them by watching others actions. The rule books was so huge and big, nobody ever bothered to read it, unless they were looking up something very specific.

But nobody had ever done it before, and was just too scared. Jonas yodeled and ran out of the classroom. He ran through town, popping into various buildings and shocking the workers. He ran to the doctors building and thought of Fiona. Then he shouted to the nearest nurse, who was flabbergasted to see a nude boy come running in.

"Ohhhh, nuuuursee!" he shouted, thrusting his pelvis out. "I have some swelling, you should check it out!"

He ran out of the place and into the food processing place. People gasped and shouted while he streaked through. He found several cartons of eggs and grabbed them and ran into the street, and began egging buildings and people.

He danced his way down the street, shaking his tush and dangly bits. Eventually some people thought to detain him and he would be brought before the law people. He kicked two people in the nuts and then ran over the bridge into the unknown beyond. People were standing around, shocked and stunned while Jonas's white hieny disappeared into the distance.

What Jonas didn't know, was that some other students decided to try it. He looked like he was having such fun. Several stripped their clothes off and began streaking through the town, egging buildings. The Giver, hearing commotion outside, jumped out of his home and ran into the street, stripping his clothes.

"Yay!" he shouted. "Finally, the town is doing something different!"

The nude people stopped, seeing the The Givers wrinkly old body. "Gross."

"Not cool."

"Put your clothes back on!"

The Giver gathered his clothes and slunk back to his house.

The people would definitely have some weird memories to remember and deal with for the rest of their life.


End file.
